


Collection of Guzma x Readers

by EmBeanWrites



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hinted smut, If You Squint - Freeform, Post-Pokemon Sun & Moon, Team Skull (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBeanWrites/pseuds/EmBeanWrites
Summary: I'm a sucker for morning fluff and wearing your partner's clothes
Relationships: Guzma (Pokemon)/Reader
Kudos: 63





	Collection of Guzma x Readers

Guzma had essentially torn your shared room apart, trying to find his Team Skull jacket. He growled as he threw more clothes on the ground. He was positive he had left it hanging on the back of the bedroom door, but it was gone. 

“BABE!” He shouted, knowing she was most likely already up taking care of her pokemon or making breakfast. 

“Yeah?” She yelled from somewhere else in the one story house. 

“Have you seen my jacket?” He kept digging through the pile of clothes, even checking the hamper when he noticed she was taking a suspiciously long time to answer. “Babe?”

“No I haven’t seen it.” She yelled back as Gavin went off to try to find her. She was standing in the kitchen, her back towards him while she stirred something on the stove. It was as he suspected, she was wrapped in his jacket, the red x on the back giving her away. 

"You haven't seen my jacket?" he asked, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"I have not," she teased. Guzma smirked and rolled his eyes. He pushed off the counter and walked over to her, the playful smirk still on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her torso and rested his chin on her shoulder, turning his head slightly so his lips barely brushed against her skin.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, his warm breath on her neck causing her to shiver.

"What's it look like?" she asked, trying her best to keep her voice level at Guzma’s teasing. Guzma hummed, noting the blush creeping up your face. He loved that even after all your time together, he could still get her so flustered.

"It's black," he hummed against her skin. "A couple sizes too big on you-"

"On me? Hmm. That's an interesting comparison, Guzma."

He chuckled and gently nipped at her neck, making her gasp. She whipped around in his arms, breakfast forgotten, and pulled him in for a deep kiss. He hummed against her mouth, his hands trailing down her waist to gently squeeze her.

"Babe," he murmured as she broke the kiss to pay attention to his neck and jaw. "I'm going to need my jacket back."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she teased, smirking against his skin as she felt a low rumble emit from his throat. He gripped the edges of his jacket and pulled her closer. 

“Now, now how am I going to get this back?” He growled and nipped at her ear. She smirked and looked up at him from her half lidded eyes. 

“I guess you’re going to have to get me out of it.” Guzma licked his lips and smirked. 

“I think that can be arranged.” She bursted out laughing as Guzma threw her over his shoulder, heading back to the bedroom. The breakfast is long forgotten, but at least he found his jacket. 


End file.
